Another Love
by Kim Gyuna
Summary: {Chap 3 Update :D} Di saat aku menemukan orang yang sempurna, yang mengerti semua sifatku, dan tingkah lakuku. Orang itu pergi, pergi meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan sejuta kenangan, kenengan yang selalu membuatku tak bisa bangkit dari semuanya. Aku selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang dirinya/ Kiwook/ Yewook
1. Chapter 1

Another Love

.

.

Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Kim Yesung/Kim Jongwoon

Warning : GS, Typo(s), Alur cepat, Aneh, dan lain-lain

Pairing : KiWook, YeWook and other

Attention : "…" Said

'…' Think

**_Bold Italic_** Flashback

.

.

"Oppa…. Wait me." Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada manjanya sambil terus berusaha untuk mendaki perkebunan teh hijau Boseong dengan secepat mungkin-menurutnya.-

"Siapa suruh kau memakai Highheels, hum?" Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menuruni kebun teh tersebut, berniat membantu Ryeowook.

"Cih, benar-benar tak romantis." Ucap Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aigoo, atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu Kim Ryeowook?" Ucap Kibum tepat dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Biasanya kalau di serial drama, kalau ada orang yang pacaran, terus yeojanya itu susah atau sakit. Pasti namjachingu yeoja itu akan membantunya. Nah, oppa. Malah memarahiku. Apakah oppa benar-benar mencintaiku?" Ucap Ryeowook dengan polosnya. Pertanyaan Ryeowook itu membuat Kibum menyunggingkan seulas senyuman untuk Ryeowook, yeojachingunya.

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu sangat aneh? Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya? Hum?" Ucap Kibum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook.

"Aish, oppa memang tidak romantis." Ucapan Ryeowook tersebut membuat senyuman yang tadinya merekah di bibir Kibum kini menjadi sebuah tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau mau pacaran bahkan bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak romantic ini? Huh? Wae?" Kibum memalingkan wajahnya dan berniat berjalan mendahului Ryeowook. Kini giliran Kibum yang kesal. Kenapa yeojanya ini sangat polos? Tidak, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan yeojachingunya. Tapi, Kibum harus menyalahkan serial drama yang selalu digandrungi oleh Ryeowook setiap malamnya.

Melihat raut wajah Kibum yang berubah Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya kenapa mereka pergi ke Kebun the Boseong ini.

"Oppa. Mianhae. Akukan hanya bercanda. Aku tahu oppa sangat mencintaiku. Oppa memang tidak pernah mengumbar kata-kata cinta. Tapi, oppa selalu menunjukkan rasa cinta oppa melalui perbuatan oppa. Seperti, mengajariku mengerjakan soal-soal aneh yang sulit di mengerti." Ryeowook menerawang kejadian tujuh tahun lalu dimana ia dipertemukan pertama kalinya dengan Kibum.

**_Saat itu Ryeowook baru saja masuk di SMA. Dan ia satu kelas dengan Kibum, bahkan satu bangku. Kesan pertama saat Ryeowook pertama kali bertemu dengan Kibum adalah Kibum adalah namja yang pelit bicara sehingga Ryeowook mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kim Kibum itu sombong. Itulah yang ada di benak Ryeowook saat pertama kali ia bertemu Kibum._**

Ryeowook tertawa kecil saat mengingat hal itu. Betapa bodohnya ia hanya memandang Kibum dari luarnya saja. Ryeowook kembali menerawang kejadian dimana ia dan Kibum

**_Hari itu Ryeowook dan Kibum di tugaskan untuk mengerjakan soal matematika bersama teman sebangku masing-masing. Sehingga menimbulkan atmosfer canggung dari keduanya. Hingga, Ryeowook memulai pertanyan ''Bagaimana mengerjakan soal ini''. Dan di saat itulah Kibum beraksi dengan angka-angka yang sulit diterima oleh Ryeowook. Tapi, Kibum juga mengajari Ryeowook. Sehingga, membuat Ryeowook sedikit demi sedikit mengerti dengan tugas mereka. Mulai saat itu, Ryeowook berfikir bahwa Kibum adalah orang yang ramah dan sabar. Namun, dia agak sedikit es-pendiam-. Karena Ryeowook sering mengajukan pertanyaan yang tak patut dijawab-tidak penting-. Seperti, "Kenapa Kim Seongsaenim belum menikah ya? Padahalkan umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi." Saat itu, Kibum mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Ryeowook sama seperti yeoja lainnya. Suka bergosip._**

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kenapa kau tertawa terus? Kau memikirkan kejadian 7 tahun yang lalukan? Diamana kita pertama kali bertemu? Benarkan? Aku tahu aku sangat tampan pada saat pertama kali bertemu." Ryeowook memandang Kibum dengan tatapan aneh.

'Ada apa dengan namjachinguku tuhan?' Inner Ryeowook

"Kau mengganggu acar menghayalku Bummie." Ucap Ryeowook memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

Kibum kembali tersenyum, kenapa yeojanya ini senang sekali mengukir seulas senyuman di bibir Kibum?

"Sudahlah Wookie. Akui saja bahwa yeojachinguku yang mirip malaikat ini sedang bernostalgiakan?" Ucap Kibum sedikit menyenggol bahu Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku memang memikirkan wajah tampan namjachinguku. Kenapa wajah tampanmu tidak berkurang sama sekali?" Ucap Ryeowook sebal.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu Miss ranking 25? Hahaha." Kibum tertawa mengingat kenangannya yang sangat lucu-memalukan bagi Ryeowook- itu. Sedang Ryeowook malah memasang wajah sebalnya.

**_Waktu itu, mereka kelas XI. Dimana Ryeowook dan Kibum mengadakan ujian semester. Ryeowook merasa telah mengerjakan semuanya denga baik. Sehingga ia terus mengatakan kepada Kibum bahwa ia akan berada di urutan 10 ke atas. Kibum yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja. Semoga saja apa yang Ryeowook harapkan dapat terjadi. Hari yang di tunggu-tunggu tiba. Ryeowook dengan semangat menghampiri papan pengumuman. Dan ia harus menelan pil kekecewaan karena mendapati dirinya di urutan 30 keatas, tepatnya di urutan ke 25. Sedangkan Kim Kibum, ia berada di urutan pertama. Hah, itu hal yang wajar. Mengingat Kibum adalah siswa terpintar di sekolah mereka. Apa kurangnya Kibum? Tampan, kaya, pintar pula. Ya, tidak apa-apalah. Setidaknya ia naik 65 peringkat. Dan itu semua berkat bantuan Kibum. Tunggu, kenapa Ryeowook malah memuji-muji Kibum? Apakah dia menyukai Kibum? 'Ah, ini aneh' itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Ryeowook saat itu._**

"Hei… hei…. Nyonya Kim. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ucap Kibum sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

"Eh, ani. Aku hanya bingung. Kenapa dirimu bisa menyukai aku yang bisa di bilang gadis biasa. Tidak pintar, keunggulanku hanya cantik. Tidak ada yang lain. Padahal, waktu kita upacara kelulusan yang mengakui perasaannya padamu banyakloh. Kenapa Bummie malah menyatakan perasaan Bummie pada saat mereka semua mengakuinya. Hayo…. Bummie udah lamakan suka sama Wookie." Ryeowook menoel-noel bahu Kibum.

"Ya! Wookie kau tak senang aku menjadi pacar sekaligus tunanganmu?"

"Ani. Bukan begitu."

"Jadi bagaimana? Baiklah, kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

"Heem." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita bertemu pertama kali sebagai classmate, right?" Ucap Kibum yang mendapat anggukan dari Ryeowook.

"Itu karena aku telah terbiasa dengan dirimu."Kibum menatap Ryeowook tepat pada mata, sehingga membuat Ryeowook gugup. Kemudian, Kibum tersenyum.

"Aku telah terbiasa dengan senyummu. Wookie masih ingat tidak waktu Wookie mendapatkan nilai matematika lebih dari tujuh. Ryeowookie memeluk Bummie untuk pertama kalinya. Dan Ryeowookie bilang itu reflex." Kibum kembali tertawa. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya dapat menahan malunya saat tingkah lakunya di ungkit-ungkit

"Ryeowookie juga sering memasakkan Bummie makanan. Contohnya waktu eomma dan appa keluar kota, Ryeowooklah yang memasakkan Bummie makanan. Ryeowookie masih ingat saat pertama kali ke rumah Bummie untuk mengerjakan pr bersama?" Ryeowook kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saat itu eomma bingung melihatmu. Eomma pikir, Ryeowook mau melamar pekerjaan sebagai pembantu." Kibum menghentikan perkataannya Karena menahan tawanya. Kemudian ia melirik Ryeowook yang menggeram karena kesal. "Lalu eomma bertanya, Ryeowook mau berkerja sebagai apa? Dan saat itu ekspresi wajahmu begitu lucu." Ungkap Kibum.

"Tunggu dulu. Darimana Bummie tahu?" Ucap Ryeowook kebingungan.

"Dari Eomma."

"Aish. Eomma Chullie suka sekali membongkar rahasia." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

"Sudah. Mau dilanjutkan tidak?" Ryeowook kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Setelah itu Ryeowook bilang bahwa Ryeowook adalah temannya Bummie. Eomma langsung senang. Tak menyangka bahwa anaknya akhirnya memiliki teman."

"Lalu, setelah kita mengerjakan pr bersama. Ryeowookie ke dapur untuk meminta izin pulang. Dan eooma bilang kepada Ryeowook untuk makan malam di rumah Bummie saja. Benarkan?" Ryeowook kembali mengganggukkan kepala.

"Dan tak di sangka. Ryeowook malah menyingkap lengan baju Ryeowook sampai ke lengan kemudian memabantu eomma. Di saat itu, eomma tak menyangka bahwa Ryeowookie pandai memasak."

"Ah, Bummie tidak usah dilanjut." Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Baiklah. Alas an lainnya adalah pada saat eomma sakit. Ryeowookie secara bergilir datang ke rumah sakit membawakan Kibumie dan appa makanan. Pada waktu itu appa benar-benar terpesona pada Ryeowookie. Appa bilang kalau Ryeowookie itu keibuan. Memang benar sih." Kibum kembali tersenyum.

"Setelah kita berteman selama 2 tahun. Ryeowookie menjadi sering datang ke rumah Bummie. Dan hal itu di sambut bahagia oleh eomma dan appa. Karena eomma dan appa sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Saat Ryeowookie bercerita. Appa selalu tertawa. Dulu, saat aku tanya kenapa appa tertawa, appa menjawab karena Ryeowook pada saat bercerita itu polos sekali. Kalau eomma, dia selalu tersenyum. Dan Bummie juga bertanya kepada eomma kenapa eomma suka sekali tersenyum melihat Ryeowookie. Eomma menjawab bahwa Ryeowookie itu cantik sekali. Dan kecantikan Ryeowookie itu natural." Kibum menghentikan perkataaannya, kemudian menatap Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook." Panggil Kibum dengan pelan, tapi mampu di dengar oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kibum. Kibum membingkai wajah Ryeowook. Kemudian mencium kening Ryeowook.

"Kau adalah segalanya Ryeowookie." Ucap Kibum kemudian memeluk Ryeowook. Memeluk dengan erat seakan takut di pisahkan. Di pisahkan oleh ruang, waktu, bahkan udara.

"Bummie. Ryeowookie nggak bisa bernapas." Ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Eh? Mianhae. Kibummie nggak sengaja."

Kibum melepas pelukan mereka. Dan berlutut di depan Ryeowook. Dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada di saku celananya.

"Will you be my wife?" Ucap Kibum sambil menunjukkan cincin itu kehadapan Ryeowook

Ryeowook menatap Kibum dengan lembut, seakan bertanya cincin-ini-untukku? Yang di jawab oleh anggukan Ryeowook.

"Yes I will." Ucap Ryeowook kemudian memakai cincin yang di tunjukkan oleh Kibum.

"Kenapa memakainya cepat-cepat? Pelan-pelan saja nae angel." Kibum berdiri kemudian mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"Kibum melamar Ryeowook di depan matahari sore, Kibum melamar Ryeowook di hamparan teh hijau. Kibum melamar Ryeowook di tengah hembusan angin. Mereka semua adalah saksi kita. Saksi cinta kita." Ucap Kibum kemudian kembali memeluk Ryeowook. Dan kemudian Ryeowook melepaskannya dan berkata, "Dari mana Kibum bisa romantis?" yang di hadiahi tatapan aneh oleh Kibum. Melihat tatapan Kibum, Ryeowook kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Dia takut pada Kibum.

"Ryeowookie sebagai punishment buat Wookie. Kita menikah 3 minggu lagi." Ryeowook hanya bisa bengong. Yang benar saja. 3 minggu lagi? Mereka belum menyiapkan apapun.

"Bummie. Pernikahan itu bukanlah main-main. Kita belum menyiapkan apapun. Undangan, pakaian, makanan, serta gereja tempat kita menikah. Bagaimana mungkin kita mengurusnya dalam aktu 3 minggu?"

"Ryeowookie tenang saja ne? semuanya telah di siapkan jauh-jau hari. Ryeowook ingat tidak waktu Bummie mengajak Ryeowookie ke butik baju 2 minggu yang lalu? Dimana waktu itu Bummie bilang bahwa Bummie ingin mempersiapkan pernikahan teman Bummie?" Ryeowook kembali mengangguk.

"Disaat itu Ryeowook pernah memilih sebuah gaun yang indah. Gaun itu berwarna putih. Ingat?" Ryeowook kembali mengangguk.

"Tadi, Bummie bilang kalau semuanya telah di siapkan jauh-jauh hari. Berarti." Ryeowook berhenti untuk memikirkan kalimatnya tadi.

"Hya…." Ryeowook berteriak histeris. Dan Kibum hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya untuk menghindari teriakan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kepadaku?"

"Kalau di bilang tidak kejutan sayang." Ucap Kibum kemudian berjalan pergi. Lebih baik pulang sekarang karena sebentar lagi akan senja. Dan langit senja itu tidak baik. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Kemana gerutuan aneh yang biasa ia dengar saat berjalan terlebih dahulu? Kibum menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati pacarnya terduduk sambil memegangi kakinya. Kibum berjalan kearahnya.

"Waeyo?" Ucap Kibum ikut duduk di depan Ryeowook.

"Sudah. Pergi saja sana. Kau menyebalkan." Ucap Ryeowook sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya! Kenapa marah? Apa masih sakit? Makanya jangan suka pakai sepatu tinggi sayang. Apa bisa berjalan?" Ucap Kibum sedikit khawatir. Ani, sangat khawatir.

"Kalau bisa berjalan tidak mungkin aku duduk Bummie. Ah, appeuda…." Ryeowook meringis saat tangan Kibum memijat kakinya pelan.

"Baiklah." Kibum mengangkat Ryeowook. Berniat untuk menggendongnya ala pengantin. Ya mereka memang akan menjadi sepasang pengantin 3 minggu lagi.

"Huwa…. Apa yang kau lakukan Bummie? Turunkan aku?" Ryeowook meronta-ronta meminta untuk diturunkan.

"Kalau kau meronta kau akan jatuh kemudian terguling kebawah chagi." Ucap Kibum terus berjalan.

"Nanti kalau kau kelelahan gimana? Akukan berat."

"Kalau aku lelah kita tinggal berhenti." Ucap Kibum pelan.

"Arraseo. Kalau lelah bilang ya. Jangan di tanggung sendiri nae chagiya. Saranghae." Ryeowook memeluk Kibum dalam keadaan di gendong. Sebenarnya sih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Benar-benar pasangan yang sempurna ne?

TBC

.

.

.

Kim Gyuna is here… ada yang rindu?*kepedean.

Aku buat KiWook. Tapi tenang, main pairnya itu YeWook kok.

Akukan YWS. Tapi mencintai Crack pairnya Wookie Oppa.

Ok… dari pada kebanyakan cuap-cuap saya mengakhiri tulisan ini dengan kata Gomawo….

Makasih buat yang baca. Tapi, kalau bisa di Review ne? review kalian semangat buat aku.

Oh iya ffku yang judulnya Because Of Flower udah dilanjut. Di baca ne? saranghae

Kim Gyuna

Kim Kibum's Wife

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Another Love

Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Kim Yesung/Kim Jongwoon

Warning : GS, Typo(s), Alur cepat, Aneh, dan lain-lain

Pairing : KiWook, YeWook and other

Attention : "…" Said

'…' Think

**_Bold Italic_** Flashback

.

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu noona? Bahagiakah?" Ucap Ryeowook membaca pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Bummie. Si Kyu tahu kalau kau melamarku hari ini?" Ucap Ryeowook dari balkon kamar hotel mereka.

"Eh? Waeyo? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya Kyu bilang apa?" Ucap Kibum sambil terus memperhatikan pekerjaannya.

"Dia bilang bagaimana hari noona? Bahagiakah? Aku yakin dia sudah tahu semuanya. Kau menceritakannyakan?" Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya ke sofa hotel. Tepat di samping Kibum.

Kibum melirik Ryeowook kemudian menghetikan pekerjaannya dan kemudian meletakkannya diatas mejanya.

"Ne, Bummie yang ngasih tahu. Habisnya dia berisik banget Wookie. Wookie jangan marah ya. Jebal…. Bummie janji deh nggak bakalan ngelanggar perintah Wookie lagi."

"Janji?" Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengangkat kelingkingnya berniat mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Kibum.

"Apa?" Ucap Kibum tidak mengerti dengan maksud Ryeowook.

"Aish, paboya…" Ryeowook menjitak kepala Kibum.

"Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku Ryeowook." Ucap Kibum sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Tampaknya ia tidak terima Ryeowook menjitaknya.

"Habisnya kau ini pabo sekali. Pintar tapi pabo dalam hal-hal seperti ini." Ucap Ryeowook mepoutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya aku salah ya? Aku hanya tidak mengerti maksudmu Ryeowookie. Jahat banget sih." Ucap Kibum sambil terus mengelus kepalanya.

"Eh? Mianhae. Ryeowookie nggak ngulangi lagi kok. Bummie jangan marah ya? Jangan marah." Ucap Ryeowook merayu Kibum dengan aegyonya.

"Aegyomu tidak laku." Ucap Kibum tegas. Sehingga membuat Ryeowook cemberut.

"Bummie jahat. Itukan reflek." Ucap Ryeowook tidak terima karena aegyonya dibilang tidak mempan.

"Hehehe. Maafkan Bummie ya. Jangan marah dong. Bummie tadi juga bercanda. Jangan marah, ne?" Ucap Kibum memeluk Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Kibum harus menepati janji Kibum yang tadi?" Ryeowook kembali mengangkat kelingkingnya.

"Iya. Kibum janji." Mereka mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka. Lalu saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Bummie. Ngomong-ngomong Kita photo Pre Weddingnya di mana?" Ucap Ryeowook setelah mereka melepaskan tautan tangan.

"Ryeowookie maunya di mana?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya dan memasang pose berpikir. Benar-benar imut, itulah yang ada di pikiran Kibum sekarang. "Kalau Ryeowookie maunya di Jeju Island. Bagaimana?" Ucap Ryeowook memecah pemikiran Kibum.

"Baiklah princess. Permintaan di setujui." Ucap Kibum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook. Tapi wajah Ryeowook malah berubah menjadi kesal.

"Kenapa Bummie mengacak rambut Ryeowookie. Kan rambut Ryeowookie jadi berantakan." Ucap Ryeowook membenarkan rambutnya.

"Rambut Ryeowookie berantakan juga nggak ngurangin kecantikan Ryeowookie juga kok. Ryeowookie tetap cantik."

BLUSH

Wajah Ryeowook memerah mendengar perkataan Kibum. Ryeowook lebih memilih melihat kebawah dari pada Kibum melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena dirinya.

"Mengapa menunduk Ryeowookie? Ah, Kibum tahu. Ryeowookie malukan? Iakan?" Ucap Kibum kembali menggoda Ryeowook.

Ryeowook kembali mengangkat wajahnya setelah ia merasa wajahnya tidak memerah lagi. "Siapa yang bilang? Wajah Ryeowookie tidak memerah kok. Bummie sok tahu." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menyenggol Kibum.

"Masa sih? Coba Kibum godain. Kibum nggak percaya sama perkataan Wookie." Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ryeowook.

"Bummie mau ngapain?" Ucap Ryeowook takut.

"Menurut Wookie Kibum mau ngapain?" Ucap Kibum tepat di wajah Ryeowook.

"Kya…. Bummie pervert." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menyentil kening Kibum, kemudian berlari menjauhi Kibum-menuju kamar mandi-

"Kekeke, Wookie mau ngapain di kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi nggak ada Bummie Wookie." Ucap Kibum kembali menggoda Ryeowook. Padahal ia baru saja di sentil Ryeowook. Ternyata sentilan Ryeowook itu tidak ada rasanya ya?

.

.

.

"Ryeowookie…. Wookie mau makan apa?" Ucap Kibum sambil duduk di samping Ryeowook yang sedang menonton televisi.

Ryeowook menoleh sekilas kearah Kibum kemudian kembali melanjutkan tontonannya. "Terserah Bummie aja deh. Wookie ikut Bummie aja." Ucap Ryeowook sambil terus memperhatikan televisinya.

"Ya sudah. Kita makan di luar aja ya?" Ucap Kibum ikut memperhatikan Ryeowook.

"Ani Bummie. Ryeowookie tidak mau makan di luar. Serial televise ini telah lama tidak Ryeowook ikuti. Tiba-tiba ceritanya udah kayak gini." Ryeowook sangat serius dengan serial telivisi yang ia lihat. Benar kata Bummie kalau pacarnya itu maniak Televisi.

"Baiklah Kibum memesan masakan restoran hotel ini saja ya. Kibum ke bawah dulu ne?"

"Loh bukannya bisa di pesan lewat telpon hotel ya? Kenapa Bummie mau kebawah? Bummie bosan lihat Wookie nonton televise ya?" Ucap Ryeowook menatap Kibum.

"Baiklah Kibummie telpon saja. Ryeowookie nggak jadi marahkan?" Ucap Kibum mentap Ryeowook juga.

"Ani. Ryeowook mana bisa marah sama Kibum. Kibumkan nae namjachingu yang paling tampan di dunia ini."

"Baiklah Kibummie pasan makanan dulu ne?" Ucap Kibum kemudian berjalan menuju meja dimana ada telpon di atasnya.

_Beberapa saat kemudian….._

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Kibum meletakkan ganggang telepon kemudian berjalan kearah Wookie.

"Wookie…. Loh Wookie kenapa?" Ucap Kibum kaget saat ia melihat kekasih tercintanya menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menonton televise.

"Hiks…. Bummie, kasihan pemeran utamanya. Kenapa dia di selingkuhi Bummie. Kasihan sekali kehidupannya. Hiks…. Sutradaranya tidak adil…." Ryeowook tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena Kibum sudah keburu memeluk dirinya.

"Jangan menangis Ryeowookie. Itu hanya drama. Kenapa Ryeowookie membuang-buang air mata Ryeowookie?" Ucap Kibum sambil mengelus kepala Ryeowook.

"Hiks…. Ryeowookie terlalu menghayati film itu Bummie. Ceritanya benar-benar sedih. Ryeowookie kasihan sama pemeran utamanya. Hiks…. Jahat sekali…. Hiks." Ryeowook tetap melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Aigoo…. Wookie-ah, lihat Bummie." Bummie mengangkat kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut agar melihat dirinya.

"Itu hanya film. Tapi, didunia nyata, artis itu tidak seperti itu kok." Ryeowook menghapus air, berusaha tidak menangis.

"Bummie benar. Kenapa Wookie mau menangis hanya untuk film seperti ini." Ryeowook menjadi marah-marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk televise tersebut.

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa jadi memarahi televisinya?"

"Eh? Nggak boleh ya?" Ryeowook menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Nggak boleh Ryeowookie." Ucap Kibum menarik Ryeowook kesampingnya.

"Loh? Tapi Bummie dia udah buat Ryeowookie nangis." Ucap Ryeowook dengan polosnya. Sedangkan Kibum? Dia hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya. Yeojanya mulai lagi. Itulah yang ada di kepalanya sekarang.

"Ryeowookie…. Nggak ada yang salah disini. Semuanya itu nggak sengaja." Ucap Kibum menjelaskan.

"Iya ya. Bummie, masih lamanya makanannya datang?"

"Hem, mungkin sebentar lagi." Ucap Kibum sambil melirik jam.

Kring…. Kring…

"Bummie…. Telpon rumah sakitnya bunyi. Angkat dong. Wookie takut. Nanti kayak di film-film hantu lagi." Ucap Ryeowook memeluk Kibum.

"Wookie terlalu banyak nonton drama." Ucap Kibum setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian berjalan kearah meja.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Mianhae Tuan Kim. Tampaknya dapur kami mengalami sedikit gangguan. Apakah kalian mau menunggu setengah jam lagi atau kalian ingin membatalkan pesanan?"

"Kami membatalkan pesanan saja." Ucap Kibum singkat, ya begitulah Kibum, dingin.

"Oh baiklah. Kamsahamnida tuan Kim." Ucap sang staf menutp telpon.

Kibum meletakkan ganggang telepon kembali ketempatnya.

"Bummi, siapa yang menelpon? Bukan hantukan?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan ekspresi takut.

"Bukan Wookie. Staf hotel yang menelpon." Ucap Kibum sambil sedikit tersenyum-tertawa-

"Oh, waeyo Bummie?"

"Ada sedikit gangguan di dapurnya. Jadi mereka tidak bisa memasak." Jelas Kibum.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu Wookie tidur dulu ya. Ingat jangan dekat-dekat sama Wookie kalau Wookie lagi tidur." Ancam Ryeowook.

"Bummie nggak bakalan gangguin Wookie kok. Lagian tempat tidurnya ada dua chagi. Jangan perasaan deh." Ucap Bummie menyentil hidung Ryeowook.

"Eh? Siapa yang perasaan?" Ucap Ryeowook gugup. Pasti wajahnya telah memerah sekarang.

"Omo, wajah baby Wook memerah. Wookie malu ya?" Ucap Kibum menoel-noel lengan Wookie.

"Kya…. Bummie menyebalkan." Ryeowook berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Kekeke…. Jangan lama-lama ya nae chagi. Nanti Bummie kangen. Kekeke." Kibum tertawa tak karuan melihat yeojanya itu malu. Benar-benar nakal kau Kim Kibum.

"Diam kau Bummie…. Lihat saja saat aku sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Akan ku jitak kau." Ucap Ryeowook emosi. Tampaknya ia tak terima di goda oleh sang namjachingu

.

.

.

"Bummie…. Bangun…. Udah pagi. Nanti kita nggak jadi pulan kalau Bummie lama banget." Ucap Ryeowook mengganggu aktifitas bermimpi seorang Kim Kibum.

"Wookie, sebentar lagi. 5 menit lagi ya." Ucap Kibum menawar-nawar.

"Eh? Nggak ada tawar mennawar Bummie. Bangun atau Ryeowook tinggalin." Ucap Ryeowook mengancam.

"Tinggalin aja emang Ryeowook tahu jalan pulang? Terus Ryeowook mau pulang pakai apa? Taksi. Ya udah tungguin aja sampai janggotan." Ucap Kibum sambil terus memejamkan matanya.

Ryeowook malah menarik Kibum dan mulai berteriak, "Hya…. Bummie. Wookie nggak mau tahu pokoknya Bummi harus bangun. Harus…" Ucapan Ryeowook terpotong ketika Bummie menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

'Ini namanya pemaksaan. Tidak adil. Dia beruntung memelukku karena aku sudah mandi. Tapi aku? Aku tidak beruntung. Bummiekan belum mandi. Tapi dia mau mandi sama tidak madi tetap tampan ya?' Ucap Ryeowook mengagumi wajah Kibum.

"Bummie" Ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Hm? Wae?" Ucap Ryeowook.

"Cepat mandi. Bummie bau iler." Ucapan Ryeowook tersebut membuat Kibum langsung duduk diatas kasur.

"Jinja? Aish…. Memalukan."

"Memang ada. Disini." Ucap Ryeowook menunjukkan letaknya, tapi menunjukkan lewat dirinya.

"Disini? Omo... Ryeowookie membohongi Bummie." Ucap Kibum tidak terima. Sedangkan Ryeowook tertawa senang melihat tingkah namjachingunya.

"Siapa yang suruh Bummie tidak mau bangun? Ya sudah Ryeowookie kerjain aja. Sudah sana mandi." Ucap Ryeowook medorong Kibum.

"Arraseo. Morning kiss dulu." Ucap Kibum menunjukkan bibirnya.

"Ih, siapa yang mau nyium orang bau. Nggak mau ah, entar Wookie jadi bau lagi." Ucap Ryeowook bergidik ngeri.

"Ya! Bau-bau gini Wookie tetap sukakan?"

"Kadang-kadang. Sudah sana mandi." Ucap Ryeowook mendorong Kibum lagi.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku di bawah ne?"

"Kenapa harus dibawa? Wookie nggak mau kaya anak hilang yang nungguin mamanya."

"Jadi Wookie mau lihat Bummie ganti baju?" Ucap Kibum menyeringai.

"Ih…. Pervert. Bawa bajumu kedalam kamar mandi pabo." Ucap Ryeowook sambil memberikan Kibum hadiah berupa lemparan bantal. Tetapi lemparan Ryeowook malah meleset.

"Ya! Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya. Untung lemparanmu meleset, kalau tidak bisa hilang wajah tampanku ini." Ucap Kibum sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan kemudian mentupnya.

"Cih, cepat mandi Kim Kibum! " Ryeowook kembali melemparkan bantal kearah kamar mandi hotel.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

Chap ini sikit banget ya? Maklum saya lagi nyempit ide.

Makin aneh ya ceritanya? Maklum authornya gaje.

:D

Makasih buat yang udah baca… yang udah review…

Kalian baik banget mau luangin waktu kalian buat ff saya ini. Sekalia lagi makasih ya.

Kim Gyuna

Kim Kibum's Wife


	3. Chapter 3

Another Love

.

.

.

"Noona, apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama di sana?"Tanya Kyuhyun saat Ryeowook memasuki rumah.

"Mwo? Kau ini. Aku baru sampai, kenapa kau hujam dengan pertanyaan? Huh?" Ucap Ryeowook marah-marah.

"Ya, ya! Tidak perlu marah-marah kalau tidak ingin memberi tahuku." Kyuhyun kembali memainkan pspnya yang sempat ia pause.

"Ya! Setidaknya kau menanyakan kabarku pabo! Kau ini. Siapa noonamu? Aku atau pspmu?" Ucap Ryeowook berapi-api.

"Psp." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan ringannya.

"Mwo? Dongsaeng kurang ajar. Kemari kau!" Ucap Ryeowook berjalan kearah Ryeowook.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Ryeowook yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Eomma, appa, noona pulang." Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil eommanya.

'Kalau eomma keluar pasti noona tidak jadi memukulku.'pikir Kyuhyun licik.

"Omo…. Anakku, kapan kau sampai nak? Kenapa tidak mengabari eomma?" Ucap Eomma Ryeowook, Kim Jungsoo.

"Hehehe, biar jadi kejutan eomma." Ryeowook memeluk eommanya.

"Mwo? Kenapa ada cincin di tanganmu aegya? Apakah ini cincin dari Kibummie?" Tanya Jungsoo aka Leeteuk terhadap anak perempuannya seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh? Mata eomma sangat jeli ya? Ini cincin dari Kibummie eomma. Dia, dia me…." Ucapan Ryeowook terpotong.

"Kibummie melamarmukan?" Ucap Kangin penuh semangat.

"Yeobo, jangan memotong perkataan anakmu. Kau ini." Jungsoo memukul lengan suaminya dengan pelan.

"Ah, appo. Sakit Jungsoo-ah."Ucap Kangin sambil mengelus-elus lengan tangannya.

"Rasakan, siapa suruh memotong perkataan anakmu." Ucap Leeteuk pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Aish, eomma, appa. Kenapa kalian seperti anak kecil sih? Didepan kalian ada seorang anak perempuan yang baru dilamar." Ucap Kyuhyun menekan kata dilamar.

"Ya! Kau ini." Ryeowook memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"ah, appo noona. Kau ini, seperti kakak tiri." Ucap Kyuhyun mendramatisir keadaan.

"Mwo? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kakakmu itu psp." Ucap Ryeowook mencibir perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Itu hanya bercanda noona. Jangan marah ya? Ne?" Kyuhyun memasang puppy eyesnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu didepan Ryeowook.

"Kau pikir aku akan luluh melihatmu seperti itu? Cih"

"Ya, kalian ini kakak beradik. Kenapa bertengkar terus?" Ucap Jungsoo melerai putra-putrinya.

"Eomma, satu hari tidak mengganggu noona itu tidak enak. Tidak seru."

Ryeowook melihat adik sematawayangnya itu dengan horror, seolah olah matanya berkata kau-akan-mati-di-tanganku-hari-ini. Dan dibalas tatapan maut seorang Kim Kyuhyun, aku-tidak-akan-mati-di-tanganmu-karena-kaubukan-tu han.

"Mwo? Apa maksud tatapanmu itu Kyuhyun. Huh?" Ryeowook memasang ancang-ancang untuk memukul Kyuhyun.

"Menurut noona?" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah sofa di dekat ruang keluarga.

"Eomma, lebih baik membicarakannya di sini saja ya? Ne?"

"Ne, aegya" Ucap Leeteuk dan Kangin bersamaan.

"Omo, appa dan eomma romantis sekali ya." Ucap Ryeowook. Yang langsung dijawab oleh senyum malu-malu kucingnya Leeteuk.

"Astaga, eomma, appa, noona. Ppaliwa." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mentang-mentang aku tidak punya pasangan. Kalian jadi mengumbar-ngumbar kemesraan didapanku. Oh tuhan, kapankah kau mengirimkanku seorang malaikat yang cantik." Ucap Kyuhyun memohon.

"Omo, mianhaeyo chagi. Pasti eomma akan membantumu mencari pasangan. Ne?"

"Ani, aku tak mau. Nanti eomma menyuruhku berkencan dengan perempuan-perempuan yang menyebalkan." Ucap Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kejadian yang telah berlalu.

"Astaga, kemarin itu eomma salah memilih." Ucap Leeteuk berkilah.

"Bukan cuman sekali eomma menyuruhku kencan buta eomma. Lebih dari 10 kali eomma menyuruhku kencan buta. Aish, aku bisa setres bila berhadapan dengan yeoja-yeoja itu." Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mau noona jodohkan dengan yeoja manis berambut panjang?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Hmm, noona benar-benar akan membantu Kyu?" Ucap Kyuhyun sangsi.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Ucap Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Baiklah, Kyu mau. Tapi beneran ya yang cantik. Ne?"

"Ne. noona janji." Ryeowook mengapitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Kyuhyun. Seketika ruangan menjadi hening.

"Baiklah, bisa dimulai acara keluarga kita ini?" Ucap Kangin memecah keheningan.

"Tentu appa." Ucap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berbarengan.

"Wah, anak eomma kompak." Ucap Leeteuk bangga.

.

.

.

"Eomma, appa. Aku pulang." Ucap Kibum di ruangan tengah rumah mereka.

"Omo, anakku pulang. Bagaiman harimu sayang?" Ucap Heechul keluar dari dapur kemudian menghampiri Kibum.

"Hmm, seperti biasa eomma. Selalu baik, apalagi jika ada Ryeowookie di sampingku." Ucap Kibum tersenyum.

"Omo, anak appa sangat senang ne? kapan kalian akan photo pra wedding?" Ucap Hangeng keluar dari kamar utama.

"Mungkin dua hari lagi. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan gedungnya appa?"

"Gedung? Oh, itu. Sudah beres." Ucap Heechul mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Benarkah? Wah, eomma hebat." Kibum memeluk Heechul bahagia.

"Bagaimana dengan appa? Kenapa appa tidak di peluk?"

"Hehehe, appaku juga sudah berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin. Appaku hebat." Kibum memeluk Hangeng.

"Tentu, appamu memang hebat. Kalau tidak hebat, mana mngkin anaknya sehabat seorang Kim Kibum." Ucap Hangeng membanggakan anaknya.

"Ah, appa terlalu membanggakanku."

"Oh iya, besok aku ada janji bertemu dengan Donghae. Untuk membicarakan pemotretan photo pra wedding." Kemudian Kibum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Eomma, kenapa bau gosong? Eomma masak apa?"

Mata heechul membulat, "Ah, mati aku. Ikanku gosong." Heechul langsung berlari ke dapur.

"Hankyungie…. Ikannya gosong." Heechul mengadu pada Hangeng.

"Terus mau bagaimana?" Ucap Hangeng bingung.

"Is, kau ini. Seharusnya kau bilang gwenchana chagi. Dasar tidak romantic." Ucap Heechul menyindir.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya melihat pertengkaran kecil orang tuanya. Dan Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kita makan diluar saja hari ini?" Ucap Hangeng menyudahi pertengkaran aneh mereka.

"Ani, aku tidak mau. Aku mau masak sendiri." Ucap Heechul kukuh dengan tingkahnya.

"Aish, baiklah. Akan aku bantu." Ucap Hangeng mengalah dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Kibummie, Kibum mandi saja dulu. Ne? nanti kalau masakannya sudah masak, akan eomma panggil Kibummie. Ne?" Ucap Heechul memerintah Kibum.

"Ne eommanim. Jangan bertengkar lagi ne?" Ucap Kibum mengingatkan.

"Ne. ppali." Heechul berbalik dan kembali memotong motong sayurannya.

Kibum berjalan mendekati tangga, kemudian menaikinya dengan pelan-pelan. Hingga sampai di depan kamarnya.

"Ya, Hangkyung. Apa yang kau lakukan. Lihat, supku kebanyakan merica. Nanti Bummie kepedasan babo. Kau ini." Terdengar teriakan Heechul yang menggema di rumah mereka.

"Ya, gwenchan. Aku hanya meletakkan sedikit merica. Kenapa kau katakana banyak. Kau ini aneh sekali." Ucap Hangeng tak mau kalah.

"Eomma, appa. Jangan bertengkar" Ucap Kibum dari atas.

"Ne, Bummie." Ucap keudanya bersamaan.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Wookie, besok bisa tidak temani Bummie ketemu sama Donghae?" Tanya Kibum melalui telephone.

"Tentu saja bisa." Ucap Ryeowook dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, gomapta nae princess. Jangan lupa makan ne?"

"Eh, ne Bummie. Wookie sudah makan kok."

Lalu terdengar suara teriakan, tapi bukan dari arah luar kamr Kibum. Melainkan dari telephon.

"Noona, makan. Kau mau menjadi semakin kecil? Nanti kau sakit noona. Makan ne. makan." Ucap Kyuhyun mengganggu Ryeowook.

"Wookie, kau belum makan? Waeyo?"Tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, handphoneku." Teriak Ryeowook.

"Halo hyung, ini Kyu. Noona bilang dia takut gaunnya tidak muat. Makanya dia tidak mau makan." Ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Astaga. Kyuhyunie, bisa bantu hyung?" Tanya Kibum melalui telphone.

"Tentu."

"Paksa Ryeowook makan ne? kemarin dia tidak makan malam."

"Astaga, noona babo. Apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak memedulikan permintaan Kibum.

"Lepaskan handphoneku…." Teriak Ryeowook.

"Ani, aku tak mau. Kau harus makan dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Sedangkan Kibum yang mendengar pertengkaran kakak beradik itu hanya bisa memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Kau menantangku?" Ucap Ryeowook tak terima.

"Ne, wae? Tngkap handphonemu kalau bisa." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sesaat kemudian suara Kyuhyun mulai samar-samar terdengar, sepertinya handphonenya itu diangkat keatas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hyung tutup dulu telphonenya ya."

Kemudian terdengar suara Tut.. Tut…

.

.

.

"Kau!" Ryeowook menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru sebentar berbicara dengan Kibumie. Kenapa kau menghancurkannya? Huh? Wae?" Ryeowook mulai berlinang air mata.

"Omo, noona. Mianhae. Aku tidak mau noona sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Baiklah, noona mau makan. Tapi suapin noona ya? Ne?" Ucap Ryeowook manja.

"Haduh, manjanya kumat. Baiklah, ayo." Kyuhyun mengembalikan handphone Ryeowook, kemudian menggandeng Ryeowook menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

"Wookie baby, ireona baby." Ucap Leeteuk membangunkan Ryeowook.

"Ah, eomma. Masih pagi, sebentar lagi ne? lima menit lagi." Ucap Ryeowok tidak sadar dengan ucapannya.

"apanya yang masih pagi? Ini sudah siang. Makanya kalau tidak bisa bergadang jangan bergadang. Buat apa temenin Kyuhyun main ps? Kau ini. Wake up!" Leeteuk meninggikan suaranya.

"Eomma cerewet." Ucap Ryeowook singkat.

"Kya, anak ini. Kenapa kalau sudah tidur suka sekali membuat orang kesal?" Ucap Leeteuk bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Eomma, gwenchana. Biar Bummie yang membangunkan Wookie." Rayu Kibum.

"Baiklah, tapi yang sabar ne membangunkannya." Ucap Leeteuk sembari keluar dari kamar.

"Wookie-ah, bangun ne?" Ucap Kibum tepat di wajah Ryeowook.

"Bau mint." Ucap Ryeowook mebalikkan wajahnya.

Kibum tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Ryeowook.

"Chagiya bangun ne?" Ucap Kibum.

"Hah? Kibum. Kenapa kau disini." Ucap Ryeowook kaget dan reflex menarik selimut.

"Ckckck, kalau membangungkanmu cuman dengan cara ini aku akan senang." Ucap Kibum.

"Ah, kau pervert. Keluar. Aku mau mandi."

"Ani, aku mau disini. Menunggu princessku mandi."

"Ya! Pervert. Keluar kau!" Ryeowook mendorong Kibum keluar dari kamarnya.

"Chagi, yang cepat ya? Ne?" Ucap Kibum dari luar kamar.

"Tergantung." Suara Ryeowook mulai menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Eomma, appa. Kami pergi dulu ya." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Loh? Kok nggak makan dulu? Kan eomma udah masak." Icap Leeteuk kecewa.

"nantikan bisa makan disana eomma." Ucap Ryeowook menjelaskan.

"Tenang eomma, ada Kyuhyunnie. Hari ini Kyunnnie free. Tidak kuliah."

"Ckck, habiskanlah jatahku adikku tercinta. Agar kau tumbuh besar." Ucap Ryeowook menyindir.

"Noona kejam." Ucap Kyuhyun mendramatisir.

"Jadinya Wookie dan Bummie mau pergi? Ya sudah. Jangan lama-lama ya.." Ucap Leeteuk

"Ne, appa, eomma kami pergi dulu ya. Annyeong." Ucap Kibum sambil menyalami Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Ryeowookie, salam orang tuamu." Ucap Kibum berbisik.

"Eh, ne." Ryeowook menyalami orang tuanya. Kemudian berpamitan.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, kau disini juga ya? Ah, Bummie. Kau tidak bilang kepadaku." Ucap Ryeowook kegirangan sambil memeluk Hyukjae.

"Kau ini terlalu senang bertemu denganku ya?" Ucap Hyukjae membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

"Hmm, aku sangat merindukan eonni. Eonni kapan kembali dari Jepang? Apakah eonni memenangkan kontes menarinya?" Ucap Ryeowook menanyakan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Wookie-ah, kalau bertanya satu-satu saeng. Eonni juga rindu kepadamu. Eonni kembali 2 minggu yang lalu. Dan eonni menang. Walaupun bukan juara pertama. Tapi eonni mendapatkan juara 3."

"Kalian ini, kalau sudah bertemu selalu saja merasa dunia kalian." Ucap Donghae kesal.

"Hehehe, oppa. Jangan marah-marah, ne?" Ucap Ryeowook masih memeluk Hyukkie.

"Ne, ne. arraseo. Tapi, lepaskan pelukan kalian itu. Pelukan kalian itu mengundang tatapan aneh dari pengunjung lainnya."

"Ah, benar. Mari melepaskan pelukan kita." Ucap Hyukkie. Kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukannya

"Bagaimana kalau kalian duduk disana." Ucap Hyukjae menunjukkan salah satu meja. "Dan kami duduk disini. Ne?"

"Ne," Kibum dan Donghae melangkahkan kakinya kemudian duduk di meja yang di tunjuk Hyukkie.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan konsep pra wedding kami?" Tanya Kibum tanpa memperhatikan yeojanya yang bercanda tawa dengan Hyukkie di meja lain.

Lalu Donghae dan Kibum larut dengan pembicaran mereka. Sementara Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk?

"Eonni, kemarin Kibummie melamarku di kebun the bonseong. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan seromantis itu." Ucap Ryeowook berbinar.

"Yah, kalau Donghae belum melamarku sampai sekarang. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Permisi aggassi. Kalian menduduki tempat dudukku." Ucap salah seorang pengunjung.

"Loh, bukankah ini belum di tempati." Ucap Eunhyuk tidak menatap pengunjung tersebut.

"Mianhae, tapi yang anda duduki adalah tas kantor saya. Dan satu lagi, jika berbicara dengan seseorang usahakan menatap orangnya. Agar lebih menghormati orangnya." Pengunjung itu menekan setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Ne, mianhamnida…." Ucapan Ryeowook terpotong saat ia melihat pengunjung café tersebut.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk malah kebingungan,

"Kau!" Eunhyuk menunjuk pengunjung tersebut.

"Ryeowookie." Ucap pengunjung itu yang dapat dipastikan namja.

Sementara mata Ryeowook mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau, Kim Jongwoon." Ucap Ryeowook lirih

.

.

.

Jreng… jrengg…

Gyuna is back, au….*ala miss right.

Mianhamnida, saya kelamaan update. Males nulis ff,

Ceritanya makin gaje ya? Disini yesungnya udah keluarkan? Ia kan?*maksa

Makasih buat readersku yang setia ngeriview ffku. Maksih juga buat sidersku. Kalian itu penyemangat akuloh :D

Dibaca ya ffku yang gaje ini. :DJ

Gomapta*bow

Kim Gyuna

Kim Kibum's Wife

Oh iya kemaren Wook Oppakan Ultah, jadinya aku buat ff buat wook oppa. Tapi GS, di tunggu ya :D


End file.
